Moribus
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: —¿Qué va a hacernos? —No sé, hermana —respondió Lapis, quien a pesar de ser menor que Lázuli, era el que la protegía desde que era un niña, tal vez por eso, Lázuli no desarrolló un carácter fuerte, sino uno débil y muy frágil. Porque Lázuli era frágil, y la estaban quebrando. Día Cinco: Drabble Hurt/Comfort


_**Moribus**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Día 5 : Drabble Hurt/Confort (Salió viñeta, lo siento)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sintió el frío recorrer su columna vertebral y tembló. Se paso las manos por la cara y cuando llego al cabello no pudo separarlas, los grilletes lo evitaban.

—Lapis… —susurró, haciendo lo posible para que el anciano no la escuchara— Lapis, tengo miedo —su hermano, quien también estaba tan sucio como ella, pero ni tenía grilletes en muñecas y tobillos se acercó y la cubrió en un abrazo confortante.

—Ya estoy aquí, Lázuli —le besó los cabellos rubios. Lázuli se cuestionaba como había sido tan tonta de caer en la trampa del anciano ¡Pero necesitaban dinero! Y el sujeto les había ofrecido un trabajo, pues empezaba un experimento y necesitaba ayudantes… Nunca se imaginaron que ellos serían el experimento.

—¿Qué va a hacernos? —preguntó Lázuli, siempre inocente, siempre tierna. Toda su inocencia se había ido por el caño desde el momento en que Gero los encerró ahí.

—No sé, hermana —respondió Lapis, quien a pesar de ser menor que Lázuli, era el que la protegía desde que era un niña, tal vez por eso, Lázuli no desarrolló un carácter fuerte, sino uno débil y muy frágil.

Porque Lázuli era frágil, y la estaban quebrando.

Lapis la soltó un momento y se dirigió a lavado que al menos tenían en su celda. Llenó una taza con agua y se acercó a su hermana nuevamente.

—Toma, lávate —le dijo con una dulzura que hizo que Lázuli sonriera. La rubia se lavó la cara, la cual estaba sucia de tierra y se humedeció el pecho por debajo de la bata que el anciano les había colocado.

—Quiero orinar —avisó la muchacha y Lapis asintió. Lázuli se levantó y su hermano gemelo empujó las pesadas esferas de hierro que se unían a los grilletes de los tobillos de Lázuli y evitaban su movimiento, pues la joven, no tenía la fuerza necesaria para jalarlos por ella misma.

Después de hacer su necesidad, la cual Lapis estuvo mirando hacia la puerta de la celda, Lázuli le pidió a su hermano que la ayudase a llevarla de vuelta a donde antes estaban. Apenas Lapis empezó a empujar nuevamente las pesas, una sombra alta y oscura les tapó la luz. Lapis gritó cuando lo golpearon en la espalda.

—¡Lapis! —gritó Lázuli agachándose y tomando a su hermano.

—¡No la ayudes! —dijo Gero— ¡Ella es patéticamente débil! ¡Si no se fortalece, no servirá de nada! ¡Y tú! —Levantó a Lázuli agarrándola del brazo— ¡Más te vale hacerte fuerte, porque eres una inútil! ¡Una debilucha! ¡Y deja de llorar! —Lázuli siguió dando rienda suelta a las lágrimas, una bofetada la hizo callar. Gero la arrojó al suelo y tomó a Lapis de la nuca, el chico gimoteó de dolor —Estando tú aquí, ella jamás se hará fuerte —y salió con el chico dejando a Lázuli gritar desesperada el nombre de su hermano.

Estuvo gritando el nombre de Lapis tantas veces que la garganta le ardía. Se durmió llorando esa noche.

La siguiente vez que le dieron ganas de ir al baño, casi se hace encima, pues tardó mucho en jalar las pesadas esferas de hierro hasta el inodoro. Esa noche, durmió casi al pie de este.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ahí nunca se tenía la noción. La comida se la llevaban a cualquier hora, y de vez en cuando ¿Cómo quería Gero que ella se fortaleciera si ni comida les daba?

Ya no le quedaban más lágrimas que consumir, solamente desarrolló un odio infinito hacia Gero, no solamente por haberlos engañado y secuestrado, sino por haberla separado de Lapis. En pocas semanas, Lázuli caminaba, aún con bastante lucha, por la celda, esperando y planeando la venganza hacia el doctor Maki.

Fue una noche, en que ella estaba tratando de dormir que escuchó la celda de al lado abrirse y a Gero lanzar un cuerpo adentro.

—¡Agh! —gimió de dolor el chico. Los ojos de Lázuli brillaron al reconocer la voz de Lapis, y apenas Gero cerró la celda y se alejó, ella corrió hacía ella, haciendo algo de fuerza por las pesas.

—¡Lapis! —exclamó metiendo las manos por entre los barrotes y palpando en la oscuridad.

—Lázuli… —la mano de Lapis cubrió la suya, Lázuli notó la voz de su hermano rota ¿Quién sabe que infierno lo hizo pasar Gero?— Estoy tan feliz que estés bien…

—Yo igual —Lázuli besó la mano de su hermano—. Saldremos de aquí, Lapis. Saldremos y nos vengaremos —Lapis negó con la cabeza.

—Gero nos transformará en androides a su servicio, estuvo haciendo pruebas conmigo. No hay escapatoria, Lázuli. Estamos perdidos —los ojos azules de Lapis, esos ojos que demostraban valentía y fortaleza, ahora mostraban miedo y terror.

—Aun así nos convirtamos en androides, no estaremos a su servicio ¿Dónde quedó mi grandioso hermano que no soporta las reglas, ni ser mandado? ¡No podemos intercambiar los papeles ahora, Lapis! ¡Yo soy la frágil!

—Ya no más —Lapis le acarició la mejilla con tristeza—. Te has fortalecido, hermana.

—Te juro, Lapis. Que nos vengaremos de Gero ¡Y tú será el que lo mates! —Lázuli intentó llorar, pero las lágrimas no surgieron. Había reprimido tanto el llanto que ya no quería salir.

Lo juro.

 _ **Nota: ¡Mis lágrimas fluyen a la par de este fic! Las cosas tristes me gustan, pero a la vez me duelen demasiado…**_

 _ **Créanme que no fue nada fácil escribir a mi bella 18 frágil, pero me imaginé que ella pudo haber sido así de niña y que su estadía con Gero la fortaleció. Créanme que aún lloro por como me quedó *inserte corazón roto***_

 _ **¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Que hayan llorado!**_


End file.
